The Engagement
by double.boom
Summary: Spuffy. William Giles has been thrown a surprise party by his best friends on a cruise ship, the Magnolias. On the cruise he quickly falls for a beautiful woman by the name of Buffy Summers. Problem is, he's engaged...Better Summary Inside!
1. First Impressions

Title: The Engagement  
Rated: M  
Pairings: Spike/Buffy. Spike/Drucilla. Buffy/Angel. Willow/Tara. Xander/Anya. Overall though, it's a spuffy story (:

Basic Plot: My take of the movie "Love Affair." William 'Spike' Giles is on the newly hyped up cruiseship 'Magnolias'. During the week cruise, he has fallen for a girl by the name of Buffy Summers, the moment they meet sparks fly. The only problem is, he's **engaged**. The two make a promise however, a promise that will prove if what they felt for each other on the ship, was something more then just mere infatuation…

Disclaimer: Nothing. Absolutely nothing is mine. How depressing….

A/N: And before you go off thinking, oh my god, what is this author doing making up such an incredible cruise line, its actually based off of a real ship called "Freedom of the Seas." It is the largest cruise ship in the world and has most of what I mention in my story to come. So it's not too far fetched, just wanted to let you all know (:

* * *

Buffy screamed and immediately grabbed her intruder by their neck, her eyes seeing nothing but darkness.

"God! Buffy, let me go you psycho bitch!"

Recognizing the voice, Buffy quickly eased her hand and lifted her sleeping mask off her eyes. Shrugging and holding back a laugh, she apologized and placed her hands in her lap. Smiling softly she waited for a response.

"You know, I came in here to give you a surprise. Now I'm not so sure I want to give it to you." Buffy's younger sister scolded as she rubbed her neck with her hand, the other holding a large manila envelope. "See, this envelope contains a goody surprise from all of sister's bestest friends. Hmm, but I wonder, perhaps my insanely violent sister would like to open it in a few days? Shame to keep this deliciously tempting surprise unopened…"

"Dawn! If it's from the gang then give it to me! Now!"

The younger girl's grin grew wider with amusement, her green eyes sparkling in the morning light. She watched as her older sister in her sushi pajama's whined and hopped in bed begging for the envelope. Dawn moaned loudly at the sudden smack in the back of head and she looked to see Willow's smiling face walking to the side of her. "Sheesh, I was gonna give it to her eventually, you didn't need to smack me…does everyone resolve things with violence around here?"

Willow grabbing the envelope from Dawn's hands only replied with a simple, 'yes,' gaining a smile and a shake of the head from Dawn. Turning towards the girl in the sushi pajamas at half past 3 in the afternoon, Willow tossed the envelope into her best friend's lap and nervously awaited for Buffy's reaction. The gang had put together a special treat to hopefully lift the spirits of a one newly dumped Buffy. "Well?" Willow offered, still waiting for a response from Buffy.

Holding up the contents in the envelope Buffy was in shock. Putting all the papers inside the envelope down she flipped back and forth of the mini pamphlet that was also inside. It was for Magnolias, the largest and newest most exciting new cruise ship in the world! The ship was built with four main decks for visitors to wander, the first one for activities such as swimming, tennis, rock climbing and mini-golf. The second level was for mainly shopping with at least 110 different shops plus a spa. Third level was dining and restaurants with chefs that came from all over the world and the fourth level was purely for adults, where they had a clubbing arena, gambling hall and a gentlemen's club.

"Adventurous, Innovative, Extraordinary…" Buffy read aloud the large bold words that decorated the cover of the pamphlet. Still in shock, Buffy placed the pamphlet down and grabbed the other pieces of the surprise and stared at Willow and Dawn, demanding an explanation. "Guys, we cannot afford this, you!--you cannot have afforded this, I-I cannot afford to pay you back!" Buffy stuttered on some of her words, and the loss for words was all Willow and Dawn needed. As if on cue the two girls sat down on the bed either side of Buffy and grabbed her hands.

"Buffy, you have been moping about you-know-who for the last three months. You have lost your job because of it, you have lost your mind because of it, and you are starting to look like shit because of it--and don't give me that look. I say this only because I care as your younger sister."

Willow nodded in agreement. "She's got a point Buff. You are starting to look a little worse for wear, especially under your eyes."

Buffy still trying to get a grasp on what was happening shook her head and tears started to wet her eyes. "No! We cannot afford this. One ticket alone is at least 800 dollars. And there's…one, two, four, six tickets?! Are you guys fricken out of your minds? You need to return them, in fact, I will call them my selves and ask for full reimbursement." Shoving her blankets off of her Buffy struggled to get out of her own bed, being pushed back by her best friend and sister. "Guys! Let me go!"

"No! We all bought our own tickets, except for you, Dawn bought it, in fact it was her idea, and we all loved it. Now, we are going to help you pack, we are going to go on that cruise and we are going to enjoy ourselves. There are no ifs, ands, or buts, Buffy Anne Summers. We have made up your mind for you and have decided that this is what you need. And if you even think about trying to plot a way out of this, then you are going to tarnish our relationship forever. Do you understand?" Willow took a deep breath and grinned, which oddly scared Buffy, just a little. "Alright then, now that we've got that settled I'm gonna go downstairs and make us some lunch."

"Okay, since when did best friend turn into evil mommie dearest?"

Dawn rubbed her sister's back soothingly. "Buffy, we're just trying to help. Besides, I think it'd be fun, you, me, the gang. I mean seriously, did you read the mini bio on this ship? How could you not have fun?"

Buffy could feel herself slipping and shrugged, failing to keep a smile off her face. "Dawnie, I do appreciate you guys doing this for me. I suppose it is time for me to move on from Angel. But can I ask you one question? When you came up with this idea, was it one hundred percent out of the love and care of your heart for your sister, or was I just the excuse so that you can meet some really hot guys and have secret liaisons with?"

Dawn suddenly threw a fit of giggles, snorted, and quickly excused herself, whining about how hungry she suddenly was and rushed out of the room. Smiling and laughing quietly to herself Buffy picked up the brochure, hoping that this would finally be the resolution to her problems.

* * *

One week later, Buffy was packed, ready…and still unwilling. Plastering a semi-worried smiled on her face she grabbed her suitcases out of the cab and rolled it to the pier. Her eyes trying to take in the monster sized ship in front of her. Jaw dropped, hair fluttering behind her in the wind, she looked like an overdramatic actress in a soap opera.

"It's bloody amazing isn't it?" Buffy turned around startled, immediately drowning in the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Lost for words, Buffy could only nod dumbly as she stared at the stranger in front of her. "It makes me wonder though if we'll be safe on it. Damn thing must be incredibly heavy."

It took a second for Buffy to realize he was joking and laughed along with him, "Sorry. I'm very paranoid of the ocean, so your joke got me worried for a second."

"There's nothing to be afraid of pet…just need to relax to the sway of the ocean…let the rhythm take you…"

Buffy stood at a complete stand still. Was this guy serious? Trying to turn some innocent ship into some sexual pick up line? Beautiful blue eyes or not Buffy had made up her judgment of the guy.

"Would you like to have sex with me?" Hands folded across her breasts she looked him square in the eye. She was great at catching liars.

Spike was thrown back for a second. Not knowing how to answer he muttered only sounds. Buffy nodded to his no answer, "I knew it. Sneaking up on me, assuming that you're good looks and English accent would woo me over. Well look here Mr. Overly Bleached Blonde, I am not interested. In fact, I'm not even interested in _being _interested."

"For god's sake, I was just trying to start up conversation. Didn't need to get your knickers all up in a bunch. And there's no need to overpower me with your woman independency, it's totally alright if you're a lesbian, I won't judge you."

"What? I am not a lesbian."

"Well your obviously not interested in men."

Buffy was irritated. She did not want to be having this argument, especially with someone she didn't even know. What made her more upset was the fact that she didn't even know why she was so upset. Perhaps she was turning into a lesbian if even a slight comment made her testy. Buffy shook the thought away. "I am very interested in men. Just not bad men." The sound of the ship loudly honked its approval to start boarding, grabbing her belongings she stuck out her hand at the stranger, the blond man stared at it for a while and raised an eyebrow in the mist of confusion before finally grasping her hand. "Summers. Newly single, not handling it well and I'm sorry for going psycho."

"Giles. Newly fascinated by your psycho-ness and accept your apology."

Buffy gave him a genuine smile at his introduction. Releasing her hand from his, she waved goodbye and walked away, rolling her luggage behind her. It was only a few minutes when she realized how stupid she must have sounded and her cheeks turned deep crimson. By the time she reached her friends her face was beet red and despite all the begging, rejected any comment on her most recent intriguing encounter.

William stood still as he watched the little blond woman rush away from him. He didn't know why, but he was just drawn to her from the moment he laid eyes on her. One moment he was in the middle of a deep conversation with his friends, the next moment he sees this woman appear from the crowd like some cliché from a movie and he's tongue tied. There she was, standing in a light purple strapless dress, her blond-honey brown hair flowing in the wind, her face glowing in the sun as she looked upon the ship with pure amazement. It was unconsciously that he had walked over to the girl and started up a conversation. And then the chit had gone completely crazy, he didn't care though, he found it quite amusing how her nose wrinkled at him when she was chiding him and how her breasts looked when she pushed her arms against them. Scolding himself mentally he tossed all thoughts aside and turned back to rejoin with his group when something pink caught his attention. Crouching down to the ground, all plans of forgetting the crazy chit aside, he picked up his new excuse to go and find a girl.

* * *

Read and Review if you want newly updated chapters more quickly (:


	2. New Friends

"Oh my god. It's beautiful!" Andrew practically screamed. Dropping his bags he ran into the room and jumped on the bed, his back meeting the softness of the mattress. Smiling he motioned for everyone to join, everyone at the door stood still for a second before sharing a secret smile. Andrew raised his body up on his elbows. "Guys…one at a time, guys…??" Too late. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Tara, and Anya all ran inside the room and girl piled on top of Andrew. Their laughter loud and genuine it brought tears to Buffy's eyes.

"Stop, oh my god!" Buffy held her sides at the sight, Andrew was being overpowered by a bunch of girls and the whole scene in front of her was priceless. Barely hearing Andrew's yelp for help she broke down in another fit of laughter.

About five minutes later after the group had finally buckled down from the excitement Tara suggested a group photo. "Please you guys? I want to make a scrapbook of our time together on the Magnolias." Everyone agreeing cheerfully Tara set the camera up on a nearby shelf and set the timer. Rushing over to where everyone else was by the bed she smiled just as the flash went off. This cruise was going to be just what Buffy needed…

"Alright," Buffy said as she started to unpack her things, "Tara, Anya and Andrew why don't you go across the hall and start unpacking your things and settling in. Then in perhaps an hour we'll all go down to the top level? Check it out maybe?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Buff." This came from Andrew. The girls didn't have to worry about sharing a room with him, Andrew was just like them, quite literally. He was a metro sexual gay. They asked him opinions about how they look and he would be quite the helpful opinionator, always answering from the girls point of view and then answering from a guys point of view (which was really helpful). The three walked out of the room and the remaining girls could hear Andrew's voice in the hallway, "Ahn, Tara, I call the bathroom first."

Buffy smiled and just before the door closed she could hear Anya's complaining response, 'But youuuuuu take the longest out of all us….'

* * *

"Ok wait, so you met a crazy woman, she dropped this thing, and now your on a quest to go find her? Spike, this is a huge cruise ship. You will probably never see her again."

"Keyword here Glory, is "…beautiful, crazy woman." Isn't that right?"

Letting out a puff of smoke the bleached blond nodded to his best friend, Alexander Harris, Xander for short. Putting out his cigarette he stood up and combed his hair with his hands. "I just can't stop thinking of her. Her green eyes burn through me like fire…"

Glory laughed, her red lips curling up into a Cheshire Cat grin. "Wow. Dishing out the Shakespeare part of you for some stranger. I'm sure your fiancée would love to hear that."

"Drucilla doesn't need to know. Besides, its not like I'm going to try anything with the chit if I find her. I'm currently just, infatuated, nothing more. Besides, its like a mini adventure, a quest, to go find the missing woman. Its exciting. Plus, wasn't it your idea Glory to throw this Bachelor party for me on this ship?"

"I suppose so," she replied flipping her hair behind her shoulder, "Alright, go have your childish little adventure fun, just don't get too carried away. I mean it." She stared at him for a full minute before excusing herself to get changed for the pool, leaving the guys alone in the room.

"So, where do you suppose we find this girl?" This came from Oz. No last name, just, Oz. He was the mellow one of the group, but never unappreciated. He was Yoda, everyone came to him for advice.

"Well, I know her last name is Summers. I mean, how many Summers could there be on this damned boat?"

--

"…68 Summers, Sir. Unfortunately I cannot give you their room numbers. That's confidential information. I'm sorry."

Spike's brow furrowed. He had been flirting with this bint for five minutes already. Why did she still refuse to give him the names of the room? He threw her his most charming smiles at the concierge and quickly thought of a lie. Something that will get this woman to eat out of the palm of his hands. _Think, think, think! _Suddenly the idea came into his head. Squinting to read her name tag he smoothly did his thing. "Ms. Kendall, or Harmony, can I call you Harmony? The woman I am looking for is my long lost love. You see, we met in New York City over our winter breaks from college and to make sure we didn't become too attached we only exchanged last names. It was only by chance that I found out that she would be on this cruise and I knew I just had to see her again. I can't stop thinking about her Harmony. Without seeing her beautiful smile every night it's like the world without the sun, moon and stars. Without hearing her precious little laugh its as if I have become deaf among my peers, and without her sweetest touch its as if my body has turned to stone and I have become unfeeling. So please, please, I'm begging you from the deepest layer of my heart to give me a list of the room numbers so I can be reunited with the woman I fell in love with…Now, even if you don't give me the list of rooms that will not stop me from knocking on every singly room on this ship to find the woman I am seeking. I am a man on a mission, and I will not rest until I have her in my arms."

The woman only stared at him, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Spike for a second thought he may have been a little too dramatic, when all of a sudden the bubbly blonde woman started to cry. Looking around he desperately assured everyone that everything was okay. "Miss, are you alright? What's the matter pet?"

"Your story, its sooooo sweet! I wish I found a man as romantic as you are. Excuse me, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then I'll print out the room numbers for you okay?" The woman looked at him one last time before another set of tears came flowing and she quickly ran away leaving a very prideful man patiently waiting.

"That was the most pitiful, embarrassing, most genius thing I have ever seen in my life man!"

Spike turned around startled, only to be face to face with Xander. "What the hell are you doing here mate? Can't you see I'm working?"

"Obviously. Jeeze, I was gonna ask the lady for a drink after her shift but after your performance I doubt that I'll even be a possibility."

"I'm sorry Xander, not everyone can be on my level."

"Hey! No need to get harsh. Alright well, I'm gonna go meet up with Glory and Oz up poolside, maybe I'll find a nice catch there, you comin?"

"Uh, yea I'll meet up with you guys afterwards. Just let me get the printout first then I'll change and catch up."

"Mr. Giles?" Spike turned around at his name to see a newly freshened up Harmony standing behind the counter. Nodding a goodbye to Xander, Spike turned his attention back to the woman. "Here's a list of all the women onboard with the last name Summers." Handing him the papers Harmony flashed a wink, "I hope you find her. She is one lucky girl."

"Right, I'll make sure to tell her you said so. Thank you so much Harmony. You are an absolute Angel." And with that Spike went upstairs to change into his swimwear, perhaps this trip wouldn't turn out too bad.

* * *

_"Please, this is a really bad time. I am completely swarmped with paperwork that I had to bring home from the office. You know, all those graphs and equations that I have to transfer onto the computer? Babe, I promise, just a few more hours and I'll call you. We can get dinner or something okay sweetheart?"_

_"Oh hush. I promise I'll be quiet while you do your work. I just brought over some snacks you can munch on." She pushed his arm that was blocking the doorway and walked into the apartment. It was so dark, and everything was out of place. "God, did you just completely forget how to clean and take care of a place? Your apartment is a complete mess. And why is it so dark in here, how are you supposed to be doing--" She trailed off her current train of thought, as she stared at the lifeless computer. "How are you doing work if your computer isn't even on…?" She turned around to face the man afraid of his response. "Angel, if you don't want to see me, if you're mad at me, please let me know. What did I do wrong?"_

_"It's nothing okay? I was just taking a quick break. But I really am busy…"_

_Her eyes caught the reflection of something in the mirror behind him. Turning around she understood, and hot tears came to her eyes. Standing in front of her, was a beautiful woman wearing nothing but his t-shirt. The brunette woman was much taller then her, more endowed in the chest, sexy figure...Of course, how could she ever compete with someone like her? Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "Three. Three years we've been together Angel. How could you do this to me? How could you…how could you…?"_

Buffy sat up abruptly. Her heart pounding in her chest, a tear running down her cheek. Looking around frantically she began to realize that it was only a dream. Or in her case, a nightmare. "Buff, are you alright?" Andrew asked, dipping his head under her large sunhat.

Thanking herself mentally for putting on her sunglasses, she nodded, not trusting her voice yet. Giving it a few seconds she pulled herself together, before turning to her friends and excused herself. "I'm going back to the room, I'm waaaay tired and the sun is just a little too hot for me at the moment. No, don't bother, I'll be fine, you guys just enjoy yourselves. I'll be in the room if you need anything."

"Buffy, if you need anything, let us know. We all know how hard its been for you to forget about Angel and his affair. Love isn't for everyone so don't worry."

"Uh, thanks Anya. That was almost comforting." Buffy headed to her room, more depressed then ever. So lost in thought she didn't even notice the man walking in front of her, and the two bumped shoulders. The man was quick to apologize, which made Buffy smile.

"I am so sorry miss. I was just staring off into the ocean and I didn't even see you walking."

"Its really alright."

The man took the opportunity for all he could and grabbed her hand gently, brushing his lips on her knuckles. "How dumb of me to have been staring into the abyss, when if I had just turned my head I would have seen the most beautiful goddess in the world."

Buffy laughed at his words. "Does that line usually work on women or will I be surprised?"

"Line? I speak directly from my heart."

Laughing again Buffy nodded, "Alright Romeo, that's enough."

The man did a mock bow and introduced himself. "I'm Alexander, but everyone just calls me Xander for short. And your name is?"

"Buffy. But everyone just calls me…well, Buffy."

Xander was blown away from this girl's beautiful smile. He just couldn't let her get away so easily without asking one last thing… "So, Buffy. Are you single?"

Ah. The dreaded question. Buffy suddenly became uneasy. "Single yes. Looking? Not at the moment. I'm sorry Xander."

Putting up his hands defensively, Xander shook his head. "Its not a problem. I'm glad we met though. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Definitely. What are you doing tonight? Some friends and I are gonna check out some restaurants, wanna come with? I'm sure they'd love to meet you, you're so funny."

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't tonight. My best friend is getting married and we're throwing him a party tonight. Some other night?"

"Most def. My friends are over there if you wanted to just hang out, but silly me, you're probably going to lounge the pool with your own friends. Sorry, I'm a mumbler."

"Don't be, its very adorable."

Smiling and waving goodbye Buffy walked down the corridor, her smile fading and her dark thoughts clouding her mind once again.

Arriving at deck level, Spike walked down the corridor towards the pool. Pausing he felt his senses tingly. He didn't know why but something was just very familiar about the area. Shaking it off he spotted Xander laughing with not one, not two, not even three, but four women. Shocked he started to walk over, demanding an explanation of how Xander suddenly became babe magnet when he spotted a familiar blond in distress.

"Look, I'm not interested alright? Shoo! Your in my sunlight."

"Don't be such a bitch--"

Spike walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder, and the taller man told him to fuck off and shoved Spike backwards with one of his broad shoulders. Grinning, Spike walked back to the man and tapped him once again on the shoulder.

"Look jerk off. I'm talking to the lady, now if you don't mind--"

Spike looked to the blond woman who was lying on the lounge chair, elbows propping her up, and shook her head. Spike turned back to face the intruder. "Doesn't seem like the lady's interested mate. Best to just move on."

"Oh yea? And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

Spike grinned. "Cause I'm her brother asshole." A cracking noise was heard directly after and the man fell backwards into the pool, dark blood rippling in little waves in the pool. Spike grabbed a nearby pool boy, "Best have someone take a look at his nose. I think it might be broken." Patting the boy on the back he dismissed him and Spike walked over to the smiling blond.

"Aww, thanks Spikey. Didn't have to make a scene for my sake."

"Oh shut up. You know you enjoyed every minute of it you conceited little sister of mine."

Glory laughed, Spike was right. As usual. "Okay caught me. Anyway thank you for getting rid of him, he was a major sore in my side. Xander's over there if you're looking for him…"

Spike raised an eyebrow. "You trying to shoo me away? After all I've done for you?"

"Duh. I said thank you. Now go, you're in my sun!"

Giving her a mock salute, he took his dismissal with pride he walked over to a shocked Xander and four beautiful ladies. Before reaching them however he was suddenly interlocking elbows with a ridiculously looking man. A line of sunscreen from his forehead ran to the tip of his nose and he was wearing flaming bright green swim trunks. "I saw what you did for that girl. It was absolutely enchanting…"

Slowly removing his arm from the man's Spike gave him an awkward smile. "Uh, thanks."

Xander climbed out of the pool, "That's Andrew, he's one of Buffy's friend."

Spike stared at him confused. "And Buffy is…?"

"This girl I met, she's totally beautiful. Well, I didn't really see her face because she was wearing an extremely large sunhat but she's very beautiful. Completely uninterested in me though even though I used some of your lines," Xander leaned in a bit closer and whispered, "I really do think you need some new material, I don't think they work."

Taking the bait Spike leaned in as well, "It doesn't work. Because the words are coming from your lips."

Smiling Xander stuck out his hand, "Touché." The friends shook hands and Xander introduced him to his newfound friends.

"So do you always pick fights with big scary men?" Looking down to the red headed woman in the pool he winked at her, "Only if an attractive woman like yourself is close by."

Leaning in again, Xander whispered to him, "Don't bother. She's with the brunette chick next to her, Tara."

Sighing, Spike looked from Andrew (who was still giving him gushy looks), Willow and Tara. "Is anybody besides me and Xander not gay?"

"I am definitely not gay. I like penis." Spike couldn't help but outright laugh at the woman's answer.

"Sorry, that's Anya, she's very open about her sexual lifestyle. You'll get used to it. I'm Dawn, straight, and single."

Spike's eyes twinkled, "Now if I were about six years younger, I'd be bashing in the heads of my competition to get to you."

Dawn smiled, she liked him. He was funny. She made a note to make sure to introduce him to Buffy. Looking down towards the elevators, Dawn silently wished for her sister to be alright again. It was so sad to see her moping around. Maybe tonight she'd be more cheerful and hopefully by the end of the cruise, she'll have no more tears to cry for a certain someone back home…

* * *

Had to introduce the characters in our story (: Review for a quicker update, and trust me, you'd want the next chapter. Its very full of…how shall I say….**SPUFFINESS**!!


	3. You're the Younger Sister?

Dawn couldn't help herself. Besides, flirting came naturally to her. Beaming a smile at Xander's friend she signaled him to sit down next to her at the edge of the pool. Spike accepted, his feet dangling in the water over the edge. Looking at the younger girl in the eyes he felt a recognition in her face. Spike took a chance..."Your older sister, the one my mate met, she wouldn't happen to have green eyes like yours would she?"

"Buffy? Uh, yea she does. Although I think mine are a bit brighter," She added, the sisters were always competing, even in the littlest things.

"Medium blonde-brown hair, up to here?" Spike lifted his hand to about his chest and smiled when Dawn nodded again.

"And your last name…wouldn't happen to be…"

"Summers. Why are you asking, do you want to write a biography or something?"

Spike had to contain himself. The ridiculous routine he went through with the chit at the front desk, just to find out the rooms of all the women with the last name Summers, and here he was, sitting poolside with the younger sister. "I found something that belongs to your sister and I was hoping to return it to her, personally."

Dawn shifted her body and placed both hands on Spike's shoulders roughly. "You found Mr. Gordo?! Oh my God! She was totally freaking out when we got on board."

"She named her stuffed bacon Mr. Gordo?"

Dawn smirked and removed her hands, kicking her feet softly in the pool. "I'd like to hear you say that to her face. She is very sensitive about that pig."

"I'll make sure then to refrain myself from insulting the pig in front of her."

"Hey, Spike!"

Turning too slowly to see who had called him, the next thing he knew he was being pushed into the water, hearing laughs and shouts behind. Treading water he looked up into the face of a smiling woman. "Anya right? Once I get out, you are very much going to regret that."

Anya laughed nervously, "Xander was the one who dared me to do it."

Spike smirked as he climbed the steps in the pool, "Is that so?"

Xander raising his hands up for protection slowly took steps back as a very wet and menacing Spike came towards him. "I didn't think she'd do it, buddy, honestly." Side glancing at Anya for ratting him out, she only replied with a guilty smile and a silent sorry.

Spike suddenly stopping, smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure whatever you say then. No worries."

Xander's face showed pure shock. "Really? Wow I didn't think--" Suddenly it was Xander staggering and losing balance, falling into the pool.

Glory's face glowed with triumph as she stood where Xander seconds before stood. "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs a little help here and then Spikey." Laughing he gave her a soft congratulatory clap on the back and walked her over to the rest of the gang and introduced her.

"Guys, this is my sister Glory. She's melodramatic and pushy but you can't help but love 'er."

Glory cocked her head thinking about her introduction from Spike and smiled, "He's pretty much right I suppose."

Willow nodded, "Well at least your honest about that, so brownie points for you."

Spike looking around asked Glory where Oz ran off to, she shrugged her shoulders in a bored fashion, "He ran off with some people at the mere mention of guitar playing."

Spike laughed, Oz was as attached to his guitar as if it were his own beating heart. He should have known it'd be only a matter of hours until Oz found a group on the cruise to play with.

A few hours went by and the sun was already setting, suggesting that they should start leaving, Dawn grabbed her clothes and slipped it on. "So are you three doing anything tonight?"

"No," Spike answered, sounding a little too eager. Xander flashed Glory a look who only shook her head and motioned for him to stay quiet.

Dawn clapped her hands. "Wonderful! We're going exploring for a great restaurant to take Buffy out to tonight. See, Buffy just got out of a really bad breakup and--ow!" Dawn leaned back and turned menacing eyes to Willow. "Why are you always hitting me?"

"Because…you shouldn't be telling Buffy's business to people we just met." Turning her head towards Spike, Glory and Xander she added a, 'No offense'.

"None taken sweet'art. I understand completely and respect you for wanting to keep your best friend safe. Is it even alright if we tag along? I mean, I don't want us to be intruding--"

"Oh no, its totally cool. The more the merrier!"

--

"Are you sure Glory doesn't want to join us for dinner? I mean, isn't she going to be bored staying in the room all night?" Dawn escorted Spike and Xander to the room where Buffy, Willow, and her were staying after taking a quick detour to fetch Mr. Gordo. The gang were still poolside, wanting to stay for just a little while longer while Dawn excused herself to give Buffy a heads up to get ready for tonight.

Spike laughed, "Glory never allows for herself to get bored for too long. Most like she'll go out and take a walk along the shopping strip. She always finds something fun to do."

"Or someone." Xander added.

"Oi! Watch it. She's still my sister. Plus we've got a minor with us so keep your jokes PG13."

"Hey, I am legally an adult. Just turned eighteen last weekend. I can get into clubs and buy you cigarettes. Not that I will. Cause smoking is bad."

"Alright, alright," Spike said with a chuckle. "You're an adult. No need to get all defensive. I can really tell you two are sisters."

Dawn smiled as she slid her card key into the door and welcomed them inside. "You guys can take a seat over on the couches over there if you like. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water'll do." Xander said plopping onto the couch.

"No thanks pet. But uh, can I use your restroom?"

"Sure, its right over there, at the end of the room."

Turning her back she walked over to the kitchen area to get two glasses of cold water.

--

Buffy was having a hell of a time trying to figure out what to wear tonight. During the last hour and a half of moping around in her room, something finally clicked. What was she doing feeling sorry for herself? She was in a bad relationship and now she's out of it. No need to be depressed about it. Further more she was onboard one of the most luxurious ships in the world. She needed to stop moping and get a hold of reality. She didn't need Angel, she had her friends, a loving sister and she had a whole week to let loose and have the fun she long deserved.

Holding up a black dress against her body, Buffy stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Hello, my name is Buffy Slut Summers. Come sex me." Shaking her head she tossed the black and grabbed a new outfit from the drawer. A white collared shirt with a long pencil black skirt.

"I'm not here for fun sorry, I'm here cause I'm a prude." She made a face at herself and tossed her 11th choice into a pile of rejected outfits. Sighing loudly in frustration she angrily placed her hands on her hips. "What are you looking at?" Buffy scowled at the mirror.

_You deserve to be happy Buffy. I mean, look at how hot you look. Your still young, your pretty, don't worry too much, just have fun. _Staring into the ceiling she nodded_. I give really good advice. _Suddenlu Buffy stared at herself in the mirror,"What am I doing?! Have I finally gone insane? Why am I talking to myself like I'm a patient and a shrink?!" Snapping her out of her thoughts, Buffy heard noises coming from outside. Her friends were back, they all had a good sense of fashion, maybe they could help. Opening the door she walked out into the parlor…

Xander was sitting on one of the sofas thinking hard about the turn of events. Spike knew that Oz, Glory and him planned the cruise as a bachelor's gift to him, but what Spike didn't know was that they were throwing a party for him as well. That party was set for tonight. However, because Spike so eagerly wanted to go to dinner plans changed. Sighing, he made a few phone calls cancelling any reservations and plans for the night postponing them to the next available date. He hung up his phone when he saw _her_ walking out and he stared silently as she obliviously walked past him toward her younger sister. Taking in the sight he gulped. There she was walking past him in nothing but her black lingerie!

Brushing her hair with her fingers Buffy stopped five feet away from Dawn, and in a whining voice complained, "Dawn! I cannot find anything to wear tonight. Call Andrew too, I need him here to make a decision for me."

Dawn turned around and froze. Mouth gaping open, she slowly raised a finger and pointed in Xander's direction. Turning her head quickly Buffy spotted Xander who nervously waved at her. "Xander? Oh my god!" Trying to cover her body Buffy asked him politely to turn around so she could walk back into her room. Just before she started walking, she heard the bathroom door open behind her and she turned on her heels quickly to see who it was. Her face suddenly became hot with embarrassment and her feet firmly planted to the ground, despite the sinking feeling in her stomach to just run away and hide forever.

The man in front of her looked at the choice of clothing the woman in front of him was wearing and the only thing he could mutter out was a simple, "bloody hell…"

--

(: Hehe…R&R. I originally had the fourth chapter connected with this one but I think by leaving a cliffhanger its more dramatic. Plus, I had some last minute urges to add some things in the fourth chappie so don't worry, the spuffyness shall continue, **a lot**, next chapter. Sorry for cutting the chapter short, hope you enjoy this mini one!


End file.
